paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
Dreaming in the Destiny of Dreams/Paragangia universe is very complicated. I haven't got it all figured out yet, but this wiki is going to be a great help in getting it all sorted out so everything works sensibly. Levels of dreaming: Private Dreaming. in real world what we all do at night during our REM sleep whether or not we remember them when we wake. the mind makes up stories, processes the events and feelings of the day symbolicly, the unconscious communicates with the concious etc. Prophetic Dreaming in real world Dreams which contain messages from a divine being such as God or contain insights which the dreamer could not know through any natural means, such as information about future events or events happening far away that the dreamer cannot possibly know of. Foresight is an extension of this. Some communications through Dream Bonds could be considered prophetic dreaming, because through these dreams a person could obtain otherwise unknowable knowledge about events occurring in a distant place. Lucid Dreaming in real life A dream in which the dreamer is in conscious control of the events of the dream. {I can't do it, I'm too lazy to learn, but I've tried and done it only in very minimal ways. I really should learn so I would better understand how it works for this story] Shared Dreaming far as I know doesn't exist in real world, though some claim it does.I reserve judgement Basically 2 people more dreaming the same Lucid dream together at the same time. Dream Planes -- permenant or semi-permanent shared dream worldsThe Dream Plane of D'zeron Dream Traveling --some people such as ANton, Sen'tran and the Anceints are able to physically travel from one place to another through the Dream Plane.what they travel through is some sort of univeral dream plane which entirely trnascends space, though. I might call it the Shamanic Dream plane The Dream Wind -- a type of dream plane used BY Jonathan Landon and his friends and Family Dream Bonds -- A dream Plane connection between two Paragangian people usually family members. Being present at the birth of a child increases the possibility of a dream bond between that person and that child. Being born in space also strengthens the dream bond between a child and those present at the birth of the child. Dream Bonds can also be formed through shared dreaming. Meta Story: I had a differant page under the title Dreams, and this current page had the title Dreams:. I couldn't find this one because I failed to give it a category, so on the other I wrote: "Dreams are tricky things, they slip through our fingers, through the holes between the threads in the weavings of our minds as we awaken, and we cannot hold onto them but they are still just as real, just as there inside us, hidden. hiding. waiting for the right conditions to rise again to life...like Desmond Harris. I wrote on some page of this wiki a list explaining all the various types of dreaming. Now I cannot find it. It slips away, Ironically like a dream. I will catch that butterfly and tie up every link in due time, I promise. This is my Destiny of Dreams." Then I found this page and put the two together. One butterfly woven into place, infinite number still out there munching on my garden and spinning cocoons. Category:Dreams